This invention relates to baby comforters. Various types of comforters are known. There are, for example, the comforters of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,558,278 and 4,568,298. There are also various types of attachment and restraint mechanisms, many directed specifically toward children. Examples of such mechanisms are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,651 561; 2,289,726; 2,449,741; 2,675,557; and 3,566,864. There are also various forms of hot- and cold-pack attachment mechanisms for attaching heat sources and heat sinks to the body which are directed primarily toward adults. Examples of such mechanisms are those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,497,443; 3,623,485; 3.815,610; 3,882,873; 3,889,684; 3,950,789; 4,033,354; 4,204,543; and, 4,382,446. Further, there are mechanisms for restraining body parts in particular orientations for therapeutic purposes. Examples of such devices are the ones illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,207.
It is well established that babies enjoy being held and generally do not like to be left alone. They seem to miss the warmth of another person holding them, even when they are about to fall asleep. Additionally, sometimes a baby's stomach is upset. Occasionally, the application of warmth seems to relieve a baby's upset stomach. A hot water bottle can be used to apply warmth, but a mechanism is needed to attach the hot water bottle to the baby, who may change positions frequently during a nap or through the night.
The present invention is intended to meet these objectives. It is intended to give the baby a sense of being held by another person. This is achieved through the mechanism by which the apparatus of the invention is secured to the baby and by the ability of the apparatus to accommodate, and gently apply warmth to the baby from, a hot water bottle.
According to the invention, a baby comforter comprises a body portion, a crotch strap and two arms. Each of the crotch strap and two arms includes a proximal end and a distal end. The proximal ends of the arms are attached to the body portion in generally opposed orientation. The proximal end of the crotch strap is attached to the body portion at a point generally equidistant from the proximal ends of the two arms. The distal ends of the crotch strap and two arms are provided with means for selectively attaching the distal ends of the crotch strap and two arms to each other to encompass the baby and give it the feeling of being held.
Illustratively, the body portion includes means defining a pocket which can accommodate a hot water bottle or the like.
Additionally, according to the invention, the arms include somewhat tube-shaped covers and selectively formable cores within the covers. The cores are formable to fit snugly around babies of different sizes.
Further, illustratively, the means for selectively joining the distal ends of the two arms and the distal end of the crotch strap comprises hook-and-eyelet type material, such as VELCRO-type material.
In the illustrated embodiment, the body portion, arm covers and crotch strap are all made from textiles.